


From the bottom of my heart

by KeyKnows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Colección de one-shots que en su momento escribí como regalos a mi queridísima amiga Necoco_Love.Resúmenes y advertencias al inicio de cada capítulo.





	1. Por siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Estos fics los estoy publicando así como están, sin hacer ninguna edición así que perdón por los errores y mi terrible narración de aquel entonces xD Aún así, espero puedan disfrutarlos :3
> 
> Titulo: Por siempre  
> Pareja: Itachi/Gaara  
> Advertencias: ninguna  
> Resumen: Nada es por siempre y eso Gaara lo entiende perfectamente, pero a veces...

**Por siempre**

Nada es por siempre. El cambio es lo único permanente en la vida. Y él entiende eso perfectamente, no necesita que nadie se lo diga o se lo recuerde. Ya lo sabe y vive con la convicción de que nada le va a durar para toda la vida.

Pero a veces sería lindo que así fuera. Aunque claro, no es como si fuera a declararse soñador, mucho menos el tipo de soñador que divaga con escenarios difusos donde el “vivieron felices por siempre” aplica.

Claro que no.

Sabaku no Gaara no es ni por asomo uno de esos soñadores empedernidos. Para nada. Él vive en la realidad que le ha tocado, la acepta y la lleva lo mejor que puede.

Pero a veces…

— ¿Vienes?

Su nombre es Uchiha Itachi. Es el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, le lleva cuatro años y es estudiante destacado de arquitectura. También es algo engreído…bueno, quizás bastante engreído, pero es algo que su familia parece llevar en las venas, y además tiene razones para serlo. Es un hombre muy atractivo con una mente privilegiada y todo el mundo besa el suelo por el que camina. Exceptuando a Gaara por supuesto.

A pesar de eso, y que a veces se las de _la ultima coca en el desierto_ , es una buena persona. Una buena persona que sabe dar apoyo. Una persona que sabe amar.

Aunque…

— ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?

—Por nada

Quizás se ha delatado. Gaara no responde así de rápido a una pregunta de carácter personal, aun viniendo de él. Tal vez debió haberse quedado callado y evadir el tema con hostilidad como siempre hace.

A contrario de lo que podría esperarse, Itachi no indaga más, puede que sea porque ha notado lo extraño que está el pelirrojo y no quiere presionarlo más de la cuenta para que le hable.

Itachi siempre piensa primero en él, aun si muere por la incertidumbre de no saber qué le sucede y no poder hacer algo, siempre lo pone a él y a su infantil comodidad por delante.

Algunas veces cree que debería ser más abierto con Uchiha, después de todo son pareja, se supone que debería confiar en él, se supone que deben apoyarse y estar en las buenas y en las malas siem…

—No tengo hambre —responde a la pregunta que apenas y logró escuchar— ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Estoy cansado.

Demasiadas palabras dichas con demasiada propiedad salen de su boca. Otra clara señal que algo no anda bien.

Aun siendo consciente de ello, Itachi no dice nada y accede a llevarlo a su casa sin más.

El camino no es largo, y lo hacen en un silencio bastante incomodo. No es como si hablaran mucho, naturalmente se dedican a disfrutar de su compañía sumidos en su agradable mutismo, pero ahora la atmosfera se siente muy tensa. Gaara emana más mala vibra que la de costumbre.

Lo peor del caso es que no es la mala vibra que suelta siempre, no son sus reprimidos instintos asesinos escapando por sus poros, no, ahora es _mala_ vibra de verdad. Porque algo no anda bien en la pelirroja cabeza de Gaara, algo revolotea en esos enigmáticos y retorcidos pensamiento suyos, y a Itachi no le gusta cómo se sienten.

No tardan en llegar a la casa del taheño, que en ese momento se encuentra vacía. Itachi nunca ha entrado a la casa del joven Sabaku, entre otras razones, porque Gaara aun no le ha dicho a nadie de su familia que lleva seis meses saliendo con el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo y que la cosa va en serio.

Muy en serio.

Ese sería en momento perfecto para invitarlo a pasar y tener, mínimamente, una sesión de besos muy ardientes en el sofá y profanar la sagrada estancia de la casa, mientras la adrenalina a ser descubiertos corre por sus venas e impregna el ambiente con el excitante riesgo.

Pero Gaara no parece estar de humor para ello.

Itachi no espera que lo invite a pasar, pero el pelirrojo lo hace con un sutil movimiento de su mano derecha.

El de cabello negro se queda en la sala, mientras Gaara se dirige como un zombie a la cocina a saber para qué. Uchiha se sienta y lee una nota que encuentra en la mesita de centro, son los padres del pelirrojo informándole que llegaran hasta tarde. Supone que sus hermanos están en la escuela y que, de momento, tienen la casa para ellos solos.

Vaya mierda. Es el momento ideal para dar el siguiente paso en la relación y Gaara se comporta más raro de lo normal.

Sí, porque aun no se han acostado. Por un lado porque no se daba la oportunidad y por otros porque el taheño nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales e Itachi no quiere presionarlo. Pero demonios, Sabaku está muy bueno y el moreno tiene necesidades que amaría satisfacer con su ayuda.

¿Qué mierda está haciendo en la cocina? Lleva como diez minutos ahí.

Itachi se levanta y camina hacia la puerta por la que desapareció el pelirrojo. Lo encuentra mirando por la ventana, sin hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Gaara da un saltito por su repentina aparición.

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada —responde a la defensiva, un tanto más como siempre suele ser, aunque le falta ese _odio_ que asoma en su mirada siempre que lo molestan.

El de cabello negro se acerca y lo rodea por la cintura, poniendo su cabeza en la corbatera de su cuello y soplando ligeramente. Gaara siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pero no se mueve y permanece estoico ante el contacto.

Se quedan así un rato, que pasa muy rápido para Itachi y muy lento para Gaara.

Uchiha vuelve a preguntarle, ahora un susurro cálido y paciente si piensa decirle por qué está tan raro.

—No —es lo que escapa de los delgados labios del pelirrojo y que aterriza con desbastadora fuerza en los oídos del moreno.

¿Por qué? Se pregunta Itachi, pero no lo dice y otra vez se sumen en el silencio mientras la calidez de sus cuerpos los reconforta,

Tal vez Gaara debería decirles que es eso que lo aqueja, el pensamiento que lo asalto de pronto en la clase de química a la que no prestaba atención, esa idea que le llegó mientras veía como Naruto tiraba por accidente el tubo de ensayo y Sasuke le gritaba que era un imbécil y que él no iba a pagar nada. En ese momento en que se sintió tan alejado del resto de la comunidad estudiantil, en el que se creyó más fuera de lugar que de costumbre. Ahí cuando el tubo se rompía y Naruto soltaba un improperio que se oyó hasta la luna.

Debería pero no quiere, porque no le apetece oír de Itachi, ese ser que es tan autentico con él y que no le da rodeos a las cosas le salga con las bellas mentiras que las chicas que conoce aman tanto escuchar.

Porque sabe que los finales felices no existen.

Itachi comienza a besar su cuello con lentitud, y susurra algo que Gaara no alcanza a oír bien y que se pierde entre la boca de su amante y su cuello.

Se deja hacer, mientras mira por la ventana y el patio trasero se muestra esplendoroso con las rosas que su madre ama tanto bajo ese lindo día de marzo.

Itachi muerde su oreja, y no puede evitar que su respiración cambie de ritmo al sentir ese contacto tan placentero, húmedo y caliente.

Quiere decirle que pare, quiere decirle que no está listo, quiere decirle…

—Quiero terminar.

El mayor se detiene en el acto, se separa de él, lo toma por los hombros y le voltea con fuerza para que lo encare.

— ¿Por qué? —dice con el pánico perfectamente disimulado en su voz trémula.

Entonces Itachi comienza a recapitular todo lo que ha pasado esos seis meses que se le antojan lejanos e inexplicables ¿Ha hecho algo mal? ¿Ha cometido un error?

Gaara toma aire, mucho aire y luego responde con toda la indiferencia que es capaz.

—He visto… — _Continua, mierda,_ se dice— Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Deidara. Es obvio que está interesado en ti y…

—Pero yo no en él —suena más desesperado de lo que debería.

 Gaara lo nota y ahora ya no sabe qué decir, ahora su plan que hizo en diez minutos en la cocina se evapora frente a sus miserables ojos.

— ¿Crees que quiero algo con Deidara? —pregunta el moreno con molestia— No sé porque lo piensas, sabes que es mi amigo y….bueno, es guapo, pero no es mi tipo y…

— ¿Si fuera tu tipo te irías con él? —no sabe de dónde sacó eso, pero lo dijo y desvía la mirada porque no aguanta la de Itachi.

—No —responde sin dudar el mayor— Te quiero a ti, siempre…

Jodida palabra estúpida.

—No digas eso —interrumpe otra vez Gaara, hostil— No digas que siempre vamos a estar juntos y que nunca pasará nada malo porque no es cierto —ahora ya lo mira, se atreve a encarar los ojos oscuros y profundos de Itachi— No me mientas.

E Itachi siente ganas de abofetearlo, pero se contiene y da un gran suspiro de alivio, cosa que Sabaku no comprende.

El moreno sabe que Gaara es joven, que es una adolescente como cualquier otro, si, más listo y anti social que la media, pero sigue siendo un mocoso que no sabe mucho sobre la vida. Sigue siendo un mocoso al que lo asustan ciertas cosas.

A demás, Uchiha sabe que puede hablarle con sinceridad a Gaara, y no duda en decirle lo que piensa respecto al tema. Es obvio que el taheño está asustado de que su felicidad se desmorone de un momento a otro, está asustado de no aguantar cuando eso pase, e Itachi no lo culpa.

—Claro que no —dice el moreno— No vamos a estar juntos para siempre, ni las cosas siempre van a ir bien. Vas a conocer a más personas, yo conoceré a otras personas, vas a crecer, yo me haré viejo…las cosas no se van a quedar igual.

Toma el rostro de su joven pareja con las manos y lo mira con intensidad.

—Pero las cosas están bien ahora ¿Por qué piensas en lo que sigue, si el próximo instante aún no es tuyo? Esto es tuyo ahora, tómalo.

Sabaku permanece en silencio, y sin darse cuenta acaricia las manos que sostiene su cara.

—Pero…

El mayor lo calla con un beso. Es tierno y lento. Se separan.

—Nada es por siempre, Gaara —dice Itachi con seriedad— Ni el amor que siento por ti ahora ni el amor espero sientas por mí en este instante, pero aun no se acaba. Disfruta el momento.

Gaara parece bastante feliz con eso, porque Itachi no lo contradice ni le miente. Pero a Itachi le hubiera gustado jurarle que lo amaría hasta el final de los tiempos, pero sabe que eso no le va a su inestable pareja.

Él también sabe que nada es por siempre, y que cuando Gaara deje que amarlo él tendrá que alejarse sumiso de su lado, aun si es lo que menos desea.


	2. Egoísta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: Egoísta  
> Pareja: Itachi/Naruto  
> Advertencias: ninguna  
> Resumen: Itachi siempre ha estado dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su hermano pero hay cosas que, simplemente, no puede hacer por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El ItaNaru tampoco es lo mio, pero por Necoco <3

**Egoísta**

Tener a Naruto cerca, sin importar que se estuviera muriendo por dentro, resultaba de lo más tranquilizador, con todo y que “tranquilo” no era un adjetivo adecuado para el rubio.

A petición de Naruto habían salido ese día a dar un paseo, sólo a caminar por ahí y pasar el rato juntos, disfrutar del día, del sol cálido y agradable, del viento constante y sereno. 

En ese momento se estaban comprando un helado, de chocolate para Naruto y de nuez para Itachi. Y el rubio, como era su costumbre, no dejaba de hablar mientras los atendían. 

—…y el profesor Iruka dijo que fue mi culpa —se quejaba de su día a día mientras hacía un puchero— ¡Yo no le dije a Sakura que aventara las sillas!

Itachi sonrió divertido ante las ocurrencias de su pareja. Todos los días eran una aventura con Naruto a su lado.

—Suena a que fue tu culpa —le respondió Itachi, mientras pagaba por los helados y le pasaba su cono al rubio.

— ¡Ohh! ¡¿Itachi, tú también?! —Fingió enojarse el más joven— Todos están en mi contra —afirmó con aire dolido.

—Si, Naruto, si —concedió Itachi mientras lamía su helado.

— ¡No seas así! —le gritó el rubio, cuando ya comenzaban a caminar de nuevo— Es enserio. Todo el mundo me echa la culpa de todo.

—No te creo —comenzó a picarle divertido el mayor.

Naruto intentó hacerse el ofendido, y no dijo nada más, caminando con la cara ligeramente volteada y lamiendo su helado con aire digno. Itachi tampoco agregó otra cosa, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Llevaba poco menos de tres meses saliendo con Naruto. Lo conocía de bastante tiempo, porque siempre fue buen amigo de su hermano menor, Sasuke, y estaba por entrar en la universidad que él iba a dejar en unos meses.

—No hagas drama —dijo Itachi después de unos minutos— Te llevaré a comer ramen —le propuso.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Chilló entusiasmado Naruto ante la mención de su comida favorita— ¡Pues vamos! —gritó mientras tomaba a su pareja por el brazo y lo arrestaba en dirección a su establecimiento preferido.

 

 

No tardaron en llegar al pequeño restaurante, donde una empleada recibió al rubio con una cálida sonrisa y le hizo conversación mientras los llevaba a una mesa libre y les entregaba el menú. Aun antes de que Naruto vociferara que quería el tazón más grande de ramen, ella ya lo estaba anotando en su libretita. Itachi, al no verse atraído por ninguna otra cosa en el menú, también pidió ramen, pero en un tazón considerablemente más pequeño.

Mientras esperaban a que les llevaran su orden, Itachi inicio conversación.

— ¿Ya hiciste tu trabajo de literatura? —quiso saber.

Naruto tragó duro, sabía que Itachi lo regañaría porque lo único que él y su equipo tenían era la caratula y los agradecimientos.

—No —respondió, y antes de que el mayor dijera algo, agregó— ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Es culpa de Sasuke! Si el bastardo estuviera de acuerdo con alguno de los libros que queremos ya habríamos empezado. Dice que nuestros libros son para “preescolar” —y dibujo unas comillas en el aire para ilustrar su desdén—. _La insoportable levedad del ser_ no es de preescolar.

Y no lo era.

— ¿De qué libro quiere hacerlo él?

— ¡Ese es el problema! —dijo realmente molesto mientras la empleada, acostumbrada a los gritos de su mejor cliente, les ponía la comida en la mesa— ¡No se decide! Nos comentó de un libro llamado _Lobo estepario_ o algo así, pero luego dijo que no porque nuestras mentes no lo soportarían —y con eso dio por terminada su explicación para comenzar a engullir el ramen más delicioso del mundo, según él.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, conocía a su hermano y a sus manías, y también comprendía que deseara algo más complejo para su trabajo final. Tenía cierta fijación con eso de ser mejor que él.

—Hablare con él —le dijo a Naruto, y éste lo contradijo de inmediato, con la boca llena de comida.

— Mo —comenzó a decirle sin tragar— Eto e´ ente ´aske y lo — le dijo sin importar que su interlocutor no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué?

Naruto tragó el enorme bocado que tenía en la boca rápidamente, con riesgo a ahogarse y dándose unos golpes en el pecho para que la comida bajara con mayor facilidad.

—No —repitió de manera entendible— Esto es entre Sasuke y yo…y el equipo. No quiero que luego me venga con que te estuve lloriqueando —terminó decidió— No hace falta, si reprobamos será su culpa.

Itachi aceptó de buena gana. De por si a Sasuke no le había caído en gracia que tuviera una relación con Naruto, le alegó que no estaba bien que saliera con una persona cuatro años menor que él, así que no le gustaría para nada que también intercediera por el rubio.

A demás de que aquel último mes, su hermano menor lo trataba especialmente mal. No es que antes de ese tiempo fuera el mejor hermano del mundo, porque Sasuke distaba mucho de siquiera ser una buena persona —demasiado egoísta, demasiado gruñón y demasiado creído: esa no era una combinación ganadora—, pero las cosas se habían puesto claramente peor desde que le hizo saber su relación con Naruto. Apenas y le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era con desdén y de mala gana, es más, había ocasiones en que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada o con alguna frase hiriente. Itachi sabía porque el repentino cambio de comportamiento, y aunque le hubiera gustado hacer algo _no podía_.

O tal vez sí.

Miró a Naruto, que comía como si no hubiera un mañana y ya se preparaba para pedir otra orden.

Consciente de ello o no, Sasuke quería a Naruto más allá de la amistad. Y consciente de ello o no Sasuke estaba celoso.

Nunca había visto a su hermano realmente interesado por una persona, era Naruto el único que había logrado remover algo en el interior del menor de los Uchiha y entendía que estuviera molesto con él y con el rubio.

Itachi daba todo por Sasuke, hasta la vida de ser necesario porque su hermano estuviera bien y fuera feliz. Si su felicidad dependía de que él no estuviera con Naruto ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no dejar al rubio para que se fuera a consolar en los brazos de su hermano menor?

Pero Itachi también sabía que Sasuke era demasiado bruto para las cosas sentimentales. Suponiendo que decidiera mandar a la mierda su relación con Naruto sólo para ver feliz a su hermano, eso no garantizaba que el de ojos azules se acercara al menor de los Uchiha, mucho menos que éste lo recibiera y supiera cómo aprovechar la situación. Lo más seguro sería que, sin saber qué hacer y sintiéndose impotente, Sasuke reaccionara de la forma más estúpida y terminara lastimando a Naruto, lo quisiere o no. E Itachi no podía permitir eso, porque el corazón del rubio era muy noble y lo quería demasiado como para permitir que un cabrón como su hermano —pues era inútil negar que lo era— le hiciera daño.

Y suponiendo que optara por esa opción y las cosas se desarrollaran como se tenían que desarrollar ¿Qué haría él? ¿Sabría lidiar con el despecho de Naruto? No dudaba mucho de ello, total no sería la primera vez que alguien lo odiara por “no ser digno de Itachi Uchiha” Sin embargo, eso significaría lastimar a Naruto y él no quería lastimarlo, ni a él ni a su hermano menor, él era una buena persona a la que no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie. Mucho menos a las personas que quería.

Pero de todas formas ¿Valía la pena siquiera considerar sacrificarse de ese modo por su hermano y lastimar a un tercero en el proceso? ¿De verdad lo quería con tanta ciega devoción como para llegar a esos extremos? La respuesta más obvia era sí, ya había hecho muchas barbaridades con tal de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanito, ¿Qué más daba sacrificar una bonita y estable relación con tal de intentar, sólo intentar con mucha probabilidad de fallo, que Sasuke fuera feliz?

Itachi no lo veía tan simple. No era cosa de si podía hacer feliz o no a Sasuke, era cosa de que Sasuke no se había buscado su felicidad. Llevaba años siendo amigo de Naruto, años, y en todo ese tiempo ¿Qué había hecho? Nada, nunca intento acercarse al rubio, hacer trascender su relación ¿Por qué ahora que él era feliz tenía que mandarlo todo al carajo por su hermano? Los deseos y aspiración no se hacen realidad sólo porque sí, sólo por tener un hermano mayor cariñoso y muy considerado.

Sasuke había tenido su oportunidad y la había desperdiciado. No podía negarle la experiencia de aprender tan valiosa lección.

Y aunque a Itachi le doliera ver a Sasuke con el corazón medio roto y bastante confundido, y aunque fuera en contra de su naturaleza ser egoísta…

— Itachi ¿Puedo pedir otro plato? —Naruto lo sacó de su ensañamiento, sonriéndole infantil y esperanzado.

—Si, Naruto —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Muy bien! —exclamó feliz y llamó a la empleada para que le tomara la orden, otra vez.

No era parte de su naturaleza ser egoísta, pero a veces había buenas razones para serlo. Buenas razones como Naruto sonriéndole con tanta sinceridad.     


	3. Una fría noche en...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: Una fría noche en...  
> Pareja: Itachi/Gaara  
> Advertencias: Muerte de personaje
> 
> Resumen: Itachi estaba en una cabaña. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué. No entendía porque estaba tan oscuro, porque no podía decir si hacía frío o calor ni tampoco porque había hielo en las ventanas.   
> Pero algo era seguro, estaba feliz de que él lo estuviera acompañando.

**Una fría noche en…**

Estaba oscuro.

Hacía frío. Hacía calor. A lo mejor sólo hacía frío. A lo mejor sólo hacía calor. O a lo mejor no hacía ninguno de los dos, le resultaba difícil definir como estaba el clima. Pero eso no era lo más importante del asunto. No. Había mejores cosas que tener en mente.

Una de ellas era ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? La cabaña le resultaba vagamente familiar, le parecía que ya había estado ahí antes, como un nebuloso recuerdo de su infancia. Las paredes de la habitación, una sala con mullidos sillones, una mesita de centro y una chimenea, formadas por macizos troncos de pino, estaban recubiertas por numerosos cuadros. Se acercó a uno de ellos, curioso, y distinguió en él su propia imagen, junto a un lago y a punto de subir a un inestable bote de madera.

Itachi miró por largo rato la fotografía, que lo presentaba varios años más joven. No recordaba haber hecho algo como eso. Se giró para poder contemplar el resto de los cuadros, así que camino en dirección a uno que estaba junto a la ventana. El cristal que recubría la fotografía tenía hielo, una capa ligeramente gruesa le impedía ver que se escondía en el cuadro. Miró hacia la ventana, y notó que también el vidrio de la ventana estaba cubierto de hielo, alargo una mano para tocarlo, pero en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con el frío —¿O estaba caliente?— material, se quemó.

Se alejó con rapidez, y se llevó la mano a la altura de los ojos, para examinar su herida. En medio de la oscuridad no encontró nada en sus dedos, y de hecho no le ardía. Le hecho una mirada alrededor.

Era todo de lo más confuso. La chimenea estaba apagada y no había ninguna fuente de luz, a demás de los pequeños rayos que se colaban por las ventanas, pero aun así tenía una muy buena visión.

No sabía qué hacer. Tampoco sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la barra de un antro muy famoso y exclusivo, bebiéndose un vodka. Y que había estado hablando con un chico. Luego todo estaba en blanco, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda sobre la cara alfombra que recubría el suelo de madera y envuelto en esa extraña atmosfera donde, aunque el vaho de su aliento era visible y sudaba ligeramente, no sabría decir si hacía frío o calor.

A lo mejor estaba soñando.

O a lo mejor no.

Le echó una rápida mirada al resto de los cuadros en las paredes y sobre la chimenea. Todos, excepto ese de él en el bote, estaban cubiertos con hielo, asiendo imposible verlos.

Se sentó en el sillón más amplio, de cara a la chimenea de piedra y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo a dos aguas y las vigas que lo sostenían. No sabía realmente donde estaba o cómo había llegado ahí, tal vez lo mejor era esperar, no se le ocurría hacer otra cosa, y aunque estaba bastante nervioso por el desconocimiento total de su situación, prefirió no hacer nada.

Intentó recapitular sus acciones, para restaurar su laguna mental. Había salido de su casa a eso de las diez de la noche con un par de amigos. Era viernes y había que salir a celebrar el final de la semana. Recorrieron varios bares y antros, a pesar de que él no era del tipo que gustaba mucho de hacer esas cosas, fue más por petición de sus amigos que aceptó la invitación a la noche de juerga. Era poco más de la una cuando, no recordaba por qué, se quedó solo. Y fue ahí cuando conoció a aquel muchacho, varios años más joven que él. Habló con él mucho rato, tampoco sabía sobre qué, pero habló y habló. También tenía el vago recuerdo de haber bebido bastante, pero luego no había nada.

Todo estaba en blanco —¿O sería en negro?

Un ruido, de algo arrastrándose, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia un lado y se encontró con unas escaleras y una puerta abierta. Las escaleras llevaban a las habitaciones, la puerta guiaba al comedor.

Tampoco estaba seguro de por qué sabía eso.

Se levantó rápido, pero cauteloso. Dudó. Estaba en una cabaña donde no sabía si hacía frío o calor, a oscuras con una extrañamente buena visión nocturna y sin saber cómo o por qué estaba ahí. Nadie podía culparlo por asustarse al saber que seguramente no era el único habitante en esa cabaña. Tragó duro, de todas formas, no había alguna puerta para salir de la cabaña, y tarde o temprano tendría que moverse. Y además él no era un hombre cobarde.

Itachi se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta, que lo invitaba a adentrarse en lo desconocido.

Se encontró con una mesa larga rectangular, con seis sillas a su alrededor. Ahí había varias ventanas, amplias pero igualmente recubiertas con hielo. Una luz azulada se colaba por ellas.

Otra vez escuchó ruido, esta vez un estornudo. Miró a la derecha y ahí había otra puerta que daba a la cocina. Se acercó a paso firme y decidido hasta ella y la empujó con suavidad. Un ventanal, también cubierto por hielo, iluminaba la estancia. En la barra del desayunador había un chico sentado sobre un banco. Sus blancas manos se recargaban en el mueble, y mantenía la cabeza gacha. Su pelirrojo cabello ocultaba parte de su rostro.

Era el chico con el que había hablado en el bar. Se sintió ligeramente reconfortado por la presencia de algo de verdad conocido. Recordó el nombre del muchacho y lo pronuncio con suavidad.

—Gaara.

El otro volteó violento y con el ceño fruncido a quien lo llamaba, alerta. Suavizo el gesto cuando lo reconoció, seguramente también aliviado por ver a alguien conocido.

Itachi se acercó hasta él. Se quedó de pie junto al banco libre.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos? —preguntó con rostro inexpresivo y voz calmada.

Gaara lo miró como sorprendido unos instantes, pero luego su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú no? —le respondió.

Itachi negó parcamente con la cabeza.

—Pobre diablo —escupió el pelirrojo en un tono extraño. Era una mezcla imposible entre desdén, lastima y tristeza.

No le gustó la actitud del otro, así que Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño y recargó una mano sobre la barra.

—Entonces ¿Harías el favor de decirme dónde estamos? —preguntó con falsa cortesía.

El menor se levantó de golpe, y dirigió su vista hacia el ventanal cubierto en hielo. Perdió su mirada aguamarina en él, como si pudiera contemplar el paisaje al otro lado.

—En una cabaña.

Bonito momento para ser sarcástico.

—Esa ya lo sé —argumentó el moreno ligeramente irritado— Pero ¿Por qué hay hielo? ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? ¿Por qué…?

—Te dije que sabía dónde estábamos, no por qué el lugar es tan raro —interrumpió el taheño, aun con la vista perdida en algo que Itachi no podía ver.

El mayor guardo silencio, molesto con las maneras de su acompañante. Se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar algo, tenía sed. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con un pedazo de carne, sangrando y manchando el pulcro blanco del aparato. No supo por qué, pero la vista de eso lo llenó de pavor. Cerró la puerta de golpe y volteó al ventanal en busca de Gaara. No lo halló.

— ¿Gaara? —llamó en voz alta.

—En el comedor —respondió la voz del aludido inmediatamente.

Itachi fue a su encuentro, y contempló al pelirrojo con la vista clavada en una nota de papel sobre la mesa. Fue hasta donde él se hallaba y también miró con curiosidad la hoja.

_Una fría noche en… o una cálida mañana en…_

Ninguna de las dos oraciones estaba terminada. El resto estaba rayado innumerables veces con pluma negra.

—No vi la hoja hace un momento —comentó Itachi.

—Porque no estaba —respondió Gaara, que tenía el ceño fruncido y mirada de concentración— ¿La cabaña te parece conocida? —cuestionó de pronto.

Aunque no veía la razón de la pregunta, Itachi respondió enseguida.

—Si —le dijo, mirando en rededor— Tal vez sea la cabaña de mis padres. Solíamos venir aquí durante el verano.

— ¿Dónde estaba la cabaña?

¿Estaba? A Itachi eso cada vez le daba más mala espina, sobre todo por la actitud que de repente mostraba el pelirrojo.

—No lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?

Gaara negó con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia a sus preguntas.

Se quedaron mucho rato ahí, en silencio. Los dos se sentaron, uno frente al otro y se hundieron en sus propios pensamientos, Itachi con la vista clavada en la mesa y Gaara con los ojos sobre una de las ventanas.

Aunque todo eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, Itachi se sintió extrañamente reconfortado por la presencia del arisco pelirrojo. Intentó recordar porque le había hablado en el bar, pero sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de la conversación.

—Este lugar… —susurró Gaara, sin ser consciente de que Itachi lo escuchaba con claridad—…asusta —. Terminó por decir.

El mayor quiso ignorar las palabras del otro, así que preguntó:

— ¿Por qué te hable en el bar?

Gaara volvió su vista hacia él.

—No sé —respondió— Te me acercaste y me hiciste conversación —hubo una pausa pequeña— Te quejabas sobre alguien.

Itachi se sorprendió por ello.

— ¿De quién?

—Un tal Sasuke. Decías que no valoraba lo que hacías por él. Creo que estabas ebrio.

Se volvieron a quedar callados. Itachi no recordaba haber bebido lo suficiente como para soltar la lengua con un extraño. Pero era obvio que su memoria no era del todo confiable. Se preguntó que tanto lo sería la de Gaara.

— ¿Sabes cómo llegamos aquí? —aventuró Itachi.

— ¿De verdad no sabes? —se burló el menor. Volteó lentamente el rostro hacía Itachi.

El moreno se levantó de golpe hacia atrás, tirando la silla, haciendo eco en la habitación. Lo que había visto en el rostro de Gaara había desaparecido antes de que se pusiera de pie.

— ¿No…no es…estarás diciendo que…? —él no tartamudeaba, en su vida había pronunciado mal o incompleta alguna oración.

— ¿Qué parece que digo? —Respondió a la defensiva el pelirrojo— Eres un imbécil ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta?

Itachi decidió pasar por alto el insulto. Tomó aire, respiró hondo buscando alguna forma de calmarse. No podía ser, aunque eso explicaba su falta de percepción de calor o frío.

— ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? —se atrevió a decir Itachi después de un rato.

Gaara miraba de nuevo una de las ventanas.

—No sé.

El moreno miró por largo rato la menuda espalda del menor.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Gaara no volteó a verlo, se limitó a negar con la cabeza repetidamente. Una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, como negándoselo así mismo más que a Itachi, como queriendo romperse el cuello y terminar con eso, fuese lo que fuese.

El moreno se acercó a paso lento hasta él, no quería asustarlo o ponerlo incomodo.

—Yo también —le limitó a decir cuando estuvo a milímetros de tocarlo, inclinando levemente la cabeza para poder hablarle al oído.

Pareció que Gaara iba a decir algo. No tuvo la oportunidad.

Algo comenzó a golpear todas las ventanas. Eran impetuosos puñetazos, como si alguien intentara romper los vidrios y entrar.

— ¿Qué mierda? —susurró Itachi, y para cuando se dio cuenta Gaara sujetaba su mano de forma casi inconsciente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el pelirrojo a nadie en particular, mirando alrededor.

El ruido de lo que fuera golpeaba las ventanas era atronador. Se notaban sombras extrañas moviéndose con desespero al otro lado de los cristales cubiertos con hielo.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo —dijo Itachi, sin saber de dónde la salían esas palabras. Era raro, se sentía como si supiera que estaba pasando pero realmente no tenía ni idea— Se nos acaba.

— ¡¿El tiempo para qué?! —exigió saber Gaara, alzando la voz sobre los golpes al cristal.

—Para decidir.

— ¡¿Decidir qué?!

— ¡No lo sé! —se desesperó Itachi ante sus propias palabras sin sentido.

— ¡Entonces deja de decir estupideces! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Ambos miraron alrededor, buscando ideas de cómo enfrentarse a lo que fuera intentaba entrar.

—Hay que subir —dijo de pronto Itachi, recordando algo— Mi padre guardaba un revolver en su habitación.

Se movilizaron de inmediato. Con Gaara delante de él, Itachi lo guió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación más grande de la cabaña. Una vez dentro de ésta, buscaron en el guardarropa, debajo de la cama, y la mesita de noche, ignorando los golpes en las ventanas y sin hallar rastro de la bendita pistola.

— ¡Aquí no hay nada!  —gritó el pelirrojo, arrojando un cajón al suelo junto con toda la ropa perfectamente doblada que contenía.

Itachi miró en todas direcciones, buscando algún lugar que no hubieran revisado.

— ¡Allí! —dijo, señalando la parte de arriba del armario.

Ninguno alcazaba la cajita de zapatos que Itachi había visto, así que el mayor tuvo que cargar a Gaara un momento por la cintura. Una vez que la caja estuvo abajo la abrieron.

Si, había un revolver. Un revolver, viejo, desgastado, oxidado y sin balas. Junto a él, una hoja de papel los esperaba.

_¿Afuera o a dentro?_

Rezaba la nota.

— ¡¿Qué coño significa eso?! —gritó desesperado y asustado Gaara.

Itachi guardo silencio momentáneamente. Una vez más tuvo un extraño momento de iluminación. Tenían que escoger, afuera o adentro. ¿Qué había afuera y qué adentro?

—Hay que elegir —dijo Itachi.

El inconfundible sonido de cristales rompiéndose y esparciéndose por el piso de madera les llegó claro y fuerte desde abajo.

Se miraron a los ojos.

 

 

— ¿Y? —Decía Gaara con expresión de aburrimiento— ¿No es acaso culpa tuya?

Oh sí, claro que era culpa de Itachi que su hermano fuera un desgraciado hijo de perra. Por supuesto. Era culpa de él por inflarle el ego y tratarlo como si fuera lo más importante en su vida.

Debía estar ebrio para contarle sus intimidades a un completo extraño. Tal vez ya era momento de irse a casa...

_Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco…_

El baño era amplio y estaba vacío. Toda una suerte. Se besaban con pasión junto a los lavabos, queriendo arrancarse la ropa mutuamente, esperando recibir más contacto. Y es que joder, de pronto hacía demasiado calor.

Todo terminó así por una pregunta inocente de parte del moreno ¿Qué nadie te ha tratado así? Y luego resultó que Gaara también había bebido demasiado.

Hablaron, hablaron sobre cosas que nunca le habían dicho a  otra persona, el alcohol era un buen incentivo para las charlas. Lo raro en todo eso fue la forma en que se _conectaron_. De pronto estaban más cerca, no físicamente hablando.

_Blanco. Blanco. Blanco. Blanco…_

Los encargados del lugar eran idiotas. Nadie en su sano juicio deja a dos borrachos que acaban de tener sexo en un baño público conducir. De verdad que no tenían sentido común.

Con todo y que no tenía permiso para conducir, Gaara estaba manejando. De pronto llovía y el pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de cómo accionar los limpia parabrisas.

— Oye… ¿Có…cómo enciendo los limpia parabrisas? —tenía ganas de vomitar.

Itachi, medio dormido y medio despierto, intentó señalarle el botón desde el asiento del copiloto.

Mientras Gaara hacía caso a sus vagas instrucciones, un camión dio vuelta y…

 

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

Itachi estaba a punto de subir al inestable bote que lo esperaba a la orilla del lago. Nunca había subido a uno, así que estaba emocionado. El plan era que su padre le enseñara a usarlo, pero Itachi se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para manejarlo él solo, así que subió al bote y se alejó lentamente de la orilla, deslizando sobre el agua quita y cristalina del cuerpo acuático. No estaba muy seguro de cómo dirigir el bote, pero en ese momento no importó mucho. La vista de todos los arboles y una que otra cabaña de verano, el sol resplandeciendo cálido en el cielo y las nubes moviéndose perezosas por el azulado cielo era más que suficiente para olvidarse de tales trivialidades.

De su ensimismamiento lo sacó el sonido de un motor. Volteó a la derecha para encarar a quien había perturbado la tranquila atmosfera. Era un chico, más joven que él y que obviamente tenía problemas manejando una moto acuática.

El camino errático y alta velocidad del vehículo tiró a su conductor a unos metros del bote de Itachi. La moto siguió su camino, para estrellarse en un árbol en la otra orilla.

El moreno se rió con ganas al ver la escena, ante lo cual recibió una mirada fiera y amenazante de parte del chico pelirrojo que había salido volando. Como para disculparse por ello, le hizo una seña para que se acercara y subiera al bote.

Cuando estuvo arriba, Itachi se presentó y el taheño hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Me llevas hasta allá? —preguntó Gaara, señalando hacia una de las cabañas en la orilla.

Itachi estaba en toda la disposición de hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo hacer que el bote diera la vuelta. Y Gaara, evidentemente gracias a su anterior fracaso, tampoco.

  

 

El sonido de los cristales rompiéndose, cayendo al piso y luego quebrándose bajo el peso de lo que fuera había entrado.

Itachi y Gaara compartiendo una mirada. Decidiendo algo que no sabían.

Algo subía por las escaleras. Y ellos se fundían en un beso extraño.

Ni adentro ni afuera: Entre ellos. Significara lo que significara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic es...raro, y al principio no estaba muy segura de qué carajo estaba haciendo, pero siempre le tuve cariño porque fue algo diferente a lo que solía escribir y fue un poquito como meterme en el genero de "horror" (pero un poquito xD) incluso en mis trabajos recientes dudo que haya algo parecido a esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Resulta que hace unos días decidí borrar mis fics de mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi, fue una decisión apresurada a las 3 de la mañana, pero pensé "bueno, no es como que a alguien vaya a importarle" después de todo nunca he sido una ficker muy popular y sentí la necesidad de distanciarme de quién era como escritora en aquel entonces (también borré mi cuenta en fictionpress, por ejemplo)
> 
> Pero al final a alguien sí le importó. En esa cuenta había varios fics que escribí como regalos para mi amiga Necoco_Love; la verdad no se me había ocurrido que si los borraba también borraba parte de mi historia con ella hasta que llegó a mi fb a decirme que qué demonios me pasaba xD 
> 
> Total, creo que debí considerar las cosas mejor antes de borrar mis fics y he decidido que de una u otra forma había de reparar el error así que aquí está esto.
> 
> La verdad no recuerdo cuántos fics le regalé, por lo mientras aquí hay tres. Lamentablemente, Necoco, no pude encontrar "Bomba de tiempo" y eso que ese a mi me gustó bastante (luego de mi desencanto inicial) así que creo que ese sí perdió para siempre ):
> 
> Perdón por no haberte consultado respecto a los fics, pero aquí estoy tratando de remediarlo. Estos fics son, como dijiste, proof of our everlasting love <3
> 
> A ustedes, lectores, gracias por leer!


End file.
